Anomalie
by tatouille23
Summary: Hermione a toujours su qu'elle était différente. Mais peut-être est-ce un avantage et non un inconvéhient comme elle semble le penser...HG/DM


J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente. Que quelque chose clochait chez moi. C'est vrai, c'est normal qu'un adolescent n'ai pas d'ami, c'est l'âge bête comme on dit, ou on est super populaire ou alors on s'isole de tout contact avec l'extérieur. On vit dans notre petit monde à nous et ça nous suffit.

Mais un enfant, avec ses cinq ou six ans qui n'a pas d'ami éveille les soupçons de tous. C'était mon cas. Quand je suis entrée à l'école pour la première fois, j'y ai connu une fille. Elle s'appelait Aurélie. Rapidement on est devenues inséparables. Alors j'ai été passé une après-midi chez elle. Sa mère nous avait préparé un goûter, et après ça on s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, pour jouer à la poupée. J'avais apporté la mienne aussi. Ma préférée en plus. Aurélie et moi étions les seules qui avions le droit d'y toucher. Alors quand sa petite sœur Marie est arrivée et a pris ma poupée, je lui ai dit de me la rendre. Elle ne m'a pas rendu la poupée.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là, mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'était les premiers signes de la magie qui se développaient en moi. Je me souviens juste des cheveux de la petite Marie qui tombaient en masse au sol. J'étais contente, j'avais récupéré ma poupée. La mère d'Aurélie est arrivée et a vu l'état des cheveux de sa cadette. Je n'ai plus jamais reparlé à Aurélie, ni même aux autres enfants de mon école.

Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginiez ? Que, même étant petite, j'étais super bonne élève, pleine d'amis et heureuse ? Et bien non, c'était tout le contraire. Alors quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, j'ai sauté de joie. J'avais l'occasion de tout reconstruire, de rencontrer des gens comme moi, où là il n'y aurait aucune différence entre eux et moi.

Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point, je l'ignore encore. Toujours est-il que cette belle perspective que je m'étais construite a rapidement été détruite lorsque j'ai rencontré Drago Malfoy pour la première fois. Enfin plutôt lorsqu'il m'a adressé la parole pour la première fois. Car quand je l'ai ne serait-ce qu'aperçut, j'ai tout de suite pensé que lui aussi avait quelque chose de différent, mais plutôt positivement. Ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, ce regard fier et sûr de lui et surtout ces yeux. Ces yeux qui étaient d'un bleu profond, d'un bleu océan dans lequel je ne demandais qu'à me noyer.

Il a vite remarqué que je l'observais. Et il a fait la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais : il m'a sourit. Un vrai sourire. J'avais le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait-il me sourire à moi ? La nuit je l'ai passée à me souvenir de ce magnifique sourire que je garde encore aujourd'hui enfoui dans ma mémoire. Peu de monde peut se vanter d'avoir eu le droit à un sourire de la part de Malfoy Junior !

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour moi, je ne sais pas vraiment, il a vite découvert que je n'étais pas…une sang-pure. Le fait que le Choixpeau m'ait envoyé à Gryffondor n'a rien arrangé, je l'avoue. Alors quand j'avais enfin décidé de lui adressé la parole, il m'a simplement lancé un regard rempli de haine.

À ce moment-là, j'ai compris que je ne serais jamais normale, que jamais je n'aurais ma place dans la société, qu'elle soit magique ou non. Harry et Ron ont beau me dire que le fait que mes parents soient moldus ne change rien, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me reprocher ce dont je ne suis pas coupable. Et même si cela arriverait un jour, il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui clocherait chez moi. C'est vrai, quelle fille qui soit saine d'esprit refuse l'amour que quelqu'un de merveilleux peut lui offrir pour un amour caché qu'elle ne pourra jamais obtenir ?

Et bien moi. Oui, Ron m'a demandé de l'épouser. J'ai hésité. Longuement, je l'avoue. Puis je me suis dit que Ron ne méritait pas de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas comme lui il l'aime. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, même si je sais que ma réponse négative va lui briser le cœur. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Alors je l'attends. Je l'attends dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'est ici que je sens le mieux, c'est ici que je veux avoir une chance de justifier le pourquoi de cette décision, probablement la plus importante de ma triste vie.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui résonnent dans l'immense pièce, vide de toute vie. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, car je sais qu'il ne le prendra pas bien. J'espère seulement qu'il me pardonnera un jour.

- Ron ? C'est toi ? – je demande alors que je ne vois personne.

Rien. Aucune réponse. Je finis donc par m'asseoir là où j'étais il y a encore quelques secondes. Je sais bien que des choses étranges se passent dans ce château, mais je frisonne à l'idée que quelqu'un soit dans cette pièce, sans que je sache qui.

- Hermione ? – demande alors une voix, qui me rassure immédiatement.

C'est Ron. Il est là, devant moi avec son sourire timide, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais. Il n'est pas aussi bête que tout le monde semble le penser. Il sait qu'il est ici pour je lui donne la réponse qui conditionnera sa vie.

Je m'approche de lui et sort l'écrin contenant la bague qui a sûrement dû lui coûter une fortune. Et je la pose délicatement dans sa main avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je ne peux pas Ron. Je t'adore, c'est certain mais pas comme ça. Et je ne veux pas voler l'amour que tu as à donner alors que quelqu'un qui le mérite réellement peut en profiter.

Je sens, je vois qu'il a envie de pleurer. Moi aussi. Je m'en veux tellement de le faire souffrir de cette façon. Il a toujours été là pour moi, qu'importe la situation, et voilà comment je le remercie. Les larmes finissent par couler lentement sur mes joues.

- Mais…je croyais que toi aussi tu…Hermione… ? – dit-il confus.

- Non Ron. Pas comme ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tout comme Harry. Je…- je respire un bon coup avant de lâcher faiblement – j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, Ron.

Son visage passe de la tristesse à l'étonnement, puis à la colère. Voilà ce dont je redoutais. Je sais que je vais le perdre. Tout ce que je demande est que ce ne soit pas définitif.

- Qui, Hermione ? Qui aimes-tu à ce point pour refuser ma proposition ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Ron.

Les larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues, alors qu'elles commencent sur celle de Ron. De colère ou de tristesse que je ne sais pas. Je suis aveuglée par mes propres larmes, qui tombent l'une après l'autre sur le sol de la bibliothèque.

- J'ai le droit de savoir Hermione ! J'en ai le droit, merde ! Qui est-ce qui peut te rendre plus heureuse que moi ?

- Tu ne comprends donc rien ?! Jamais il ne me rendra heureuse ! Jamais ! Je l'aime mais je n'en ai pas le droit ! Je l'aime mais il ne m'a jamais rien accordé d'autre que la haine et le dégout ! Je l'aime mais…

Je m'écroule au sol, épuisée de cette dispute. Il n'a pas le droit de me demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Personne n'est au courant. Absolument personne.

- Putain dis-moi qui c'est Hermione ! Dis-moi ou je…

- C'est Malfoy ! Oui c'est lui ! J'aime Drago Malfoy plus que je m'aime moi-même ! Je pense sans cesse à lui ! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde…

Ron ne dit rien alors que je continue de pleurer sur le sol. Il me jette un regard de dégout et sors, me laissant seule. Et voilà. Me revoilà au point de départ.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas, puis je sens que quelqu'un s'arrête juste à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Ne m'a-t-il pas assez fait souffrir ? Que veut-il encore ? M'achever ?

Je lève les yeux pour croiser des yeux d'une magnifique couleur bleu. Mais pas bleu comme le ciel, la bonne humeur, pas bleu comme les yeux de Ron. Non, ils sont tout son contraire. Bleu océan, on dirait qu'une rafale de vent souffle sur l'eau. Et je reconnaîtrais ces yeux n'importe où.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? – je souffle.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il me regarde d'un air confus. Puis, il semble se décider et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je regarde cette main que j'ai si souvent rêvé de toucher. Est-ce que je dois lui faire confiance ?

Il semble remarquer mon hésitation et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Ces yeux habituellement froids et distants sont maintenant chaleureux. Et je sais que les yeux de quelqu'un ne mentent pas. Alors j'attrape sa main. Elle est douce comme je l'avais imaginée mais par contre elle est chaude. Jamais une simple main ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. Je tremble comme une feuille. Mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Il ne me transmet qu'une seule information : et s'il avait entendu la conversation ?

Une fois debout, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il faut que je sache. Il le faut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ?

- C'est plus Drago ? – dit-il avec un de ces sourires dont il a le secret.

Je sais qu'il se moque de moi. Je comprends à ce moment là que les bruits de pas que j'ai entendus avant l'arrivée de Ron étaient les siens. Il a donc tout entendu de la conversation. Il sait donc que je suis folle amoureuse de lui.

- Je venais chercher un livre pour lire dans la soirée. – dit-il calmement.

Il a un air tellement sincère et perdu sur le visage que j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui me prend mais c'est ce que je fais. Je m'approche doucement de lui et enroule mes bras autour de son cou, pour le serrer fort. C'est la première fois que je le fais et probablement la dernière aussi.

Il semble d'abord étonné de mon geste. Puis il se détend et me serre lui aussi entre ses bras musclé. Mon cœur rate un battement et je sais qu'il l'a senti puisque je le sens sourire.

Et ensuite la chose la plus étrange de toute ma vie se passe. Il se penche doucement vers mon oreille et libère une douce musique :

- Je vous aime aussi Hermione Granger.

Il pose délicatement ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Je souris contre ses lèvres et ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à ses caresses.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente. Mais c'est justement pour ça que Drago Malfoy m'aime.


End file.
